


you should see me in a crown

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, One Shot, POV Claire Novak, Season/Series 15, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Title from a Billie Eilish Song, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural), Women Being Awesome, Women of Supernatural (TV), lol already a tag, rowena macleod is about to fix that, supernatural has a fridging problem, this writer is still salty about wayward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 13 Prompt: Ladies)⁂The woman pointed behind Claire’s shoulder, her long red nails sharp. “Look.”Claire turned around.Ladies. Women. Girls. People who chose to present in a feminine manner. They filled the room with their presence. Claire didn’t know how she missed them all.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	you should see me in a crown

A few moments ago, Claire was in a forest. She was tracking a demon, a very strange demon who didn’t kill anyone. All that demon did were small, petty crimes that were _just_ bad enough that Claire caught wind of them. It was almost like the demon wanted to be chased. 

Claire wasn’t in a forest anymore. She was somewhere else, somewhere with stone walls and flickering candles, somewhere she wasn’t alone.

Red. 

On a throne across from Claire sat a woman. She wore a red dress, red high heeled boots, and a red necklace of sparkling rubies. Her red hair tumbled down her shoulders in carefully styled curls, her catlike eyes were accentuated by red winged eyeliner, and her fingers curled around a glass of red wine.

“Claire Novak, my dear,” the woman said, her accent wrapping delicately around the syllables of the name, “how kind of you to join us.”

Claire squared her stance. She faced the woman and reached into her jacket pocket for her knife. The red woman crossed her legs, leaned back into her stone throne, and sipped her wine.

“Stab first, ask questions later.” The woman smiled with red, red, lips. “Like father, like daughter.”

“What? How do you know my--”

“You have his eyes.” The woman pointed behind Claire’s shoulder, her long red nails sharp. “Look.”

Claire turned around. 

Ladies. Women. Girls. People who chose to present in a feminine manner. They filled the room with their presence. Claire didn’t know how she missed them all. 

She saw Jody, who nodded to Claire and mouthed, “it’s okay.” Donna waved from her place beside Jody. Instantly, Claire relaxed and studied her surroundings.

There were two women with red hair, one of whom had short hair and the other long. The short haired woman winked at the long haired woman and smirked. The long haired woman stared blankly at the short haired woman’s hand on her shoulder.

There was a blonde woman, tough and dressed like a hunter, who stood at the back of the group, her arms crossed and her eyes constantly scanning for threats.

A woman in a soft blue sweater with long brown hair walked through the group, greeting people along the way. Occasionally, when no one was nearby, she’d pause and study the ring on her left hand, a wistful look on her face.

Another woman, with short brown hair and wearing a grey blazer, stood in the middle of the group. Her head bobbed around like a baby bird, her posture straight and stiff compared to the others around her. When Claire blinked the woman seemed to turn into someone else, a masculine presenting person with dark skin, but, when Claire blinked again, the woman’s original form returned. 

Beside her was a tall black woman, her bearing confidant and proud. Her eyes shone with the authority of an ancient being.

There were more. Patience acted like her usual anxious self, hiding in a dark corner close to Jody. Alex stood beside her, her body language suggesting disinterest but her eyes scanned the room corner to corner, face to face. More women Claire didn’t know milled about, all of various shapes, sizes, ages, and skin colours. However, once Claire saw one face, one face she never thought she’d see again, she didn’t notice anyone else. 

It was her. Claire knew right away. This was no dark robed figure who stole her face. This was her.

Kaia. 

They noticed each other at the same time. Kaia stopped wringing her hands. Claire let go of her knife. They took a step toward each other, then another, then another, until they were rushing, running. When they reached each other, heedless of the crowd around them, they didn’t speak. They didn’t touch. They stared at each other. 

“Claire, honey!” Donna shouted from… someplace. Claire wasn’t paying attention to where. “Kiss her!”

Kaia giggled into the back of her hand. Her small, shy smile made Claire’s heart quicken. Claire rolled her eyes but her cheeks burned.

“Donna!” chastised Jody. 

"What? She should," Donna said.

When Claire looked into Kaia's eyes she thought, maybe, that wasn't such a bad idea. Someday.

“Hey,” Kaia said.

“Hey,” Claire said. 

“Been hoping to see you.”

“I’ve been looking for you. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I tried-- I tried to find the one who--”

“I know, Jody told me. It’s okay. And the other-- the other me. She saved me, in the end.”

“But--” Claire clasped a hand over her mouth. She wasn’t going to cry. She blinked over and over again to keep that from happening. “I couldn’t protect you.”

Kaia closed the distance. She wrapped her arms around Claire’s shoulders and ran her fingers through Claire’s long blonde hair. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Burying her face in Kaia’s shoulder to suppress a sob, Claire breathed. Kaia smelled of the earth and the rain, just like Claire remembered. She didn’t know where she was or why but, with Jody’s reassurance and Kaia by her side, Claire knew she would be okay.

The click of stiletto heels on stone cut through the noise in the room. A loud clap resounded through the room. All at once, the women cut off all conversation and turned to the source of the sound. 

“Hello, everyone.” The red woman smiled a smile that held all the secrets in this world and the next. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why the hell I brought you here--” She paused, scanning the crowd from one end to the other, holding their attention. “To Hell.” 

A murmur rose from the crowd, some with confusion, others with outrage. The woman held up her hand and the noise stopped. 

“My name is Rowena and I am the Queen of Hell. Don’t worry, you’re not here because you’re bad or dead-- well, actually, a lot of you are-- but because, as you may have noticed, the world is in a wee bit of a pickle yet again.” Rowena put her hands on her hips and held her head high. “All these men-- whether their some lowly baker or even the Almighty Himself-- are always squabbling amongst themselves, always fighting each other. Well, in my experience, there’s one thing they underestimate. One thing they forget.” Rowena cast her arms wide. “Us. I say it’s time to stop letting them destroy the world. I say it’s time we show them how to get things done.”

The Queen of Hell held the crowd's rapt attention. Claire saw heads nodding from every corner of the room. Glancing at her little family of wayward sisters, Claire saw them nodding too. Claire took a deep breath and reached for Kaia’s hand. Together, they nodded.

“Ladies." Rowena returned to her throne. She picked up her wine glass and tipped it to the crowd. “We got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, if you're curious about the ladies I described when Claire is looking around the room:
> 
> Charlie is flirting with Anna.  
> Mary Winchester's being her hunter self.  
> Sarah Blake, because she got a raw deal.  
> Hannah and Benjamin are chillin' being all badass and gender non-conforming. (note that I used the feminine pronoun for Benjamin because Claire doesn't know he's an angel. Yet :)) 
> 
> And, like, so many more I didn't describe. So many, y'all.  
> [This is my Tumblr. Check it out!](https://thisisapaige.tumblr.com/)


End file.
